Mobians of Mana
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: Based on the DS game, four heroes will stand up and face many adventures and strike back at the evil that corrupts the heart of Mana
1. The Determination of a Young Warrior

**The Determination of a Young Warrior**

_'Tis a tale of long ago, __when the Mana Tree __was newly born._

_Illusia Isle located in __the middle of a sea in __the center of the world._

_Above it towered the __great Mana Tree._

_I'm sure you've heard __many stories about __the Mana Tree and __the Sword of Mana._

_The story you're about __to hear tells of the __only time the holy __sword ever dared to __defy Mana._

_This is how it all __began..._

In the world of Fa'diel on the island of Illusia where, at the center of the island, stands the famous Tree of Mana and a small yet tranquil cottage village called Mana Village, that residence near the edge of the island. The small village has been in peace for ten years now ever since the event known as the "Great Disaster" took place at the base of the Mana Tree where the gates of Mavolia has opened up and many lives were lost.

When to think that all hope is lost, a brave young boy and girl used the Sword of Mana to save the world from disaster. Now, 10 years has passed and there hasn't been any sign of danger or trouble on Illusia. Mana Village is the main village that construct after the "Great Disaster" and there are a few people left in this world like a certain young warrior.

The young warrior was a 15 year old blue hedgehog.

He was wearing a blue poncho that was knitted on a white cloth with a red stripe on both sides and on the bottom were tassels. The same white cloth is on the front but smaller. Beneath the poncho was his golden breastplate, similar to the tasset. He is also wearing his blue pants with a simple pattern of diamond on the bottom near the shins. Over the pants are golden tassels that goes out to the side and another small tasset in the middle but separate that it is connected with a green cris-cross-like belt on the front that connects goes around his waist. Connecting his belt is his very own scabbard that carries his sword. Over his usually white gloves are blue finger-less gloves with a golden bracelet that ends up to his elbow with a golden trim at the end. And lastly, he wore his usually red sneakers with the white stripe and a golden buckle on the side.

Standing in front of him is the Mayor of Mana Village, Katharine Firestone or "Kate" for short. Even though she is young at the age of 26, she proved to be a great leader and was named Mayor after her father gave his life to protect the community from the "Great Disaster".

The Mayor herself was wearing a brown cloth headband and a ruby that is clip on with a purple strip hanging down, freely. She also has Dark Purple long loose curly hair with her sides straight bangs goes over the headband. Around her neck was a brown scarf that acts up like a cloak as the bottom bit looks like it's been used for a while. Even though the scarf was big, it was big enough to hide her wings and it was easy for her wings to stretch out without any trouble. She also has brown arm covers that goes a little bit over her elbow with metal strips attach to it. Along her scarf was her brown short-sleeved shirt with a red sash across her chest. She also has another red sash that goes across her waist with a gold large clip that has a picture of a star. Connecting the sash was a cloak that hangs on one of her side and goes down to her knees. It has a picture of a sun that coming out from the bottom left corner with the same purple strip on the same corner and on the bottom of the cloak are tassels. Underneath the cloak was her brown pants that has a red strip on the side with the final touches of her purple boots with golden strips on the bottom and the soles of her boots. The only difference she has from a regular human being is that she has not only dragon wings but a dragon tail and dragon ears that her hair goes behind excerpt for her bangs.

They were clashing with swords during intense sword training out on the training field on this fine morning where it is just another day at peace. As they continued on swinging, Kate tries to swing at the hedgehog from a spin attack but in a spilt second, he dodges the sword and jumps backward to avoid another contact. Kate has been trained in the art of swordsmanship by her late father and now she teaches to her hedgehog pupil.

The hedgehog begins to puff out as he goes into another stance, ready to make his move or waiting for his master to strike. A few seconds has passed and so far, no-one has made the first move. Kate has already notice the sweat beads that were coming down on his face and were making his poncho damp as they came into contact. Kate then closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. She moves to where she left her scabbard before the dawn of her student's training session. The hedgehog stay in his stanch, being caution of what his opponent is planning. She digs her foot underneath it and then kicks it up as she catches it in mid-air and slams her sword into her scabbard. She then opened her eyes and then smiles to see the hedgehog, still in fighting mode.

"I think that will be all for today, Sonic" she said to the young warrior in-training. Sonic then raise his sword down and looks at her, confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked his master.

Kate then approaches him as Sonic slides his sword into his scabbard. "We have been training for nearly five hours and I think it's time to turn in for today."

"Well, could you teach me more often, Kate? You know, to get better fast if I train more!" he said as he does a few punches in the air like he was fighting in a boxing match. I guess sword fighting is not the only thing that Kate has taught him.

Kate comes to a halt when she heard of his remark and simply chuckles. "You know Sonic, those fiery eyes of yours… They remind me of your father's."

Sonic then stop punching in the air for a moment and looks at his teacher, all confused again.

"Mmh? What'd you mean by that?" Sonic asked as they walked back to the village.

"Well, your father was the captain of the Holy Infantry of Wendel and one of the best and fearless swordsmen ever, just like my father" Kate recall the events of her past as the daughter of the former Mayor of Wendel and their dear friends and family that they lost years ago. Both Sonic and Kate's fathers were comrades and best friends ever since they were young and they would fight together to protect one and another until the end.

Before the "Great Disaster" happened, Kate's father, Alton, was the only family member she had in her life while Sonic's father, Jules, was married to Bernadette and had Sonic and his youngest daughter, Sonia. They manage to maintain a peaceful life together until the worst has emerged. Alton, Jules and the army tried to fend off as many monsters but there were too many of them to fight them all off and were killed while Bernadette and Sonia were killed by monsters that invaded the village that they used to live in. Ever since then, the only family that Kate and Sonic has is the entire village rather than separated.

"Exactly. And that's why I want to be a swordsman just like him." Sonic replied. "So, I need more training to become good!"

"Ok, there's no need to be in impatience, Sonic. There were a lot of monsters that swarmed the land ten years ago. The world is pretty much different." Kate said to him.

"Yeah, but—"

Kate halts for a moment. "Look. If you train too hard, you'll injure yourself. So, no more training for you today, ok?"

Sonic feels defeated. Sure, he wants to be a great swordsmen but Kate was right. He'll hurt himself more if he continued to train rather than getting hurt from his opponent.

"Oh ok. Well, I guess me and my friends will go and visit Cosmo." Sonic says as he prepares to leave.

"Wait. Hold on for a minute, Sonic." She stops him for a second. "It's almost time for Cosmo to go and offer prayers at the Tree of Mana. You and the others must not keep her from doing her duties, alright?"

"Prayers? Aww, c'mon. I mean, there's no harm in passing them off from time to time. Am I right?" he asked while cracking a grin but his face went uneasy when Kate gives him a serious glare.

"Sonic. You do know that the prayers to the Mana Tree is a very sacred ritual to give thanks to the Mana goddess herself. _Passing them off_ is not really an option." Kate scold him.

Sonic understand how important his friend, Cosmo, role is. She is one of the Mana maidens who pray to the Mana Tree every day for peace on Illusia. Sonic does know he and his friends does not want to hold her up.

"Well, since you put it like that…" he mumbled to himself.

"Promise me you guys won't bother her, understood?" she ordered him like a calm but serious leader that she has become today. Sonic was sort-of impress with her skills that lead her to become the great leader of Mana Village that she is now today and everyone respected her and always helping her with respect.

"Don't worry. We won't, ok?" Sonic then turns around with his back facing her. "Well, I'll see you later! See ya!"

"Sonic?" Sonic looks back to his master who opens her wings that came out of scarf. "If you need me, I'll be at the Chambers doing reports, ok?" Kate reminded him. Sonic nods as she shot into the air begin to flies back to the village.

Sonic looks up to the sky before he takes a running start back to the village. He knew that he promise not to bother Cosmo due to her role but it doesn't hurt for him and his friends to say hello to her and see how she is doing.

* * *

**Author's notes: GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS! I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't been able to post up my stories due my time at TAFE, work and practical placement for TAFE so yeah, I was busy and I didn't have time to write up my other stories. So, I'll make up for lost time and write up the stories while I focus on TAFE as well. Next chapter will introduce another main character to the story will be "involved" with another character later in the story. If you guys know who am I talking about or read below, you guys would get the picture.**

**First off, it will take place on ****Fa'diel rather than Mobius because I thought it would about using the places that the characters go to during the game and the monsters that appear in the game will be in the story too. Also the "Chambers" is Kate's word for office/home in the village that will be used in the story.**

**Also, if you guys are confused about the description of the clothing, I know. I am too but I will try to get a **_**deviantart **_**account soon so I can draw up my pictures for my stories and post them ASAP.**

**Next, is my OC's intro, Katharine Firestone or "Kate". Normally, she would be introduced in my other story in the future. Anyway, I thought she was perfect for this role since there was something about this character that is similar, you know, both adventurous and leadership skills.**

**So, about my OC, she is a determined-kind of person who is willing to protect the ones she cares about with her life but also act calm under pressure. She also protective of Sonic and she act like an older sister to him. She is also a great swordsmen and a fire breather but that will happen later in my future stories. She will also prove great leadership skills just like her dad. But more of her personality will be mention later in my future stories. So, give me a shout out about if you guys like this character. It took a while to come up with a character like that.**

**Next, is the character list and here's what I think:**

**Ferrick: Sonic**

**Tamber: Amy**

**Poppen: Tails**

**Wanderer: Knuckles**

**Moti: Kate (My OC)**

**Granny Hannah: Vanilla the Rabbit**

**Tess: Cosmo**

**Grampa Tony: Chuck (from **_**Sonic X**_**). **

**Seamoon: Rouge. **

**Millionaire: ****Same character but an echidna **

**Watts: Same character but a Warthog (I don't know why but it just came to me :) )**

**Bomb Brothers (Balbo, Belbo, Bulbo): Decoe, Bocoe & Bokkun**

**Dud Services: Vector, Charmy and Espio (The Chaotix ****Detective Agency)**

**Pete: Silver the Hedgehog**

**Nana: Cream the Rabbit**

**The Mana Lord: I'm guessing Shadow the Hedgehog would play the bad guy**

**Lastly, I will write up a new chapter weekly, like every Saturday night or Sunday morning/night for this story if you guys like it so far, so yeah. Anyway, leave a review or PM me but no flames, please or else I'm going to ask you to leave the story.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Children of Mana or Sonic related characters. They are property of **__**Square Enix**__** (the guys behind Final Fantasy) and Sega**_


	2. The Kindness of a Young Maiden

**The Kindness of a Young Maiden**

Sonic was racing back to the entrance of Mana Village through the forest. He was doing a couple flips over logs and swinging from tree branch to another. But then, he comes to a walking pace when he sees a figure at the entrance of the village. As he got closer, the figure became clearer. It was a tall rabbit, wearing a purple, long-sleeve dress with matching purple slip-on boots while wearing a purple headband. She was also carrying a wooden walking stick in her right hand while waving her left hand in the air at Sonic.

"Good morning, Sonic!"

"Oh! Hey, Vanilla!" he greeted as he approach her. "What are you doing here at the entrance by yourself?"

"Oh, I was waiting for Amy to come back from the forest. I sent her on an errand to get herbs for me but usually, she would be on one of her morning walks" she replied.

"Herbs?"

"For my injuries that I got from ten years ago" She rubbed her right hip where the injury is. "They have been acting up lately but I'm sure Amy will be back soon with the herbs."

"So, how long has she been gone for?" he asked.

"Amy has been gone for over an hour, so she should be back soon…" Vanilla then looks over his shoulder. Her lips curved into a smile. "Oh! Here she comes now."

Sonic turns around to see his best friend, Amy Rose.

She was a pink hedgehog wearing a long dark red top with a low back which it is mounted the top to a white strapless top with a yellow outline. Connecting the top is a red flowing skirt that opens up in the middle and goes out to the side that has been dyed in a lovely red colour with dyed orange, peach and yellow faded on the bottom. Around her neck is her golden choker with a shade of ruby red and her pink quills has grown down past her shoulder with her three bangs that cover her face. Her headpiece has a white wave-shaped cotton piece with a dark red cloth that acts as a head scarf. Both the top and head scarf has the same details pictures of white scrolls on the outline.

She also has bag with a shell on the flap that was connected to her belt that's colour with the same beige colour. Her light red sleeve caps with a yellow outline that splits in the middle with seashell on the side that's covers her baby blue arm gloves that goes up to her elbow with her golden bracelets. Her legs are covered with the same baby blue colour as the arm covers with one ankle flap with a yellow outline while wearing blue slip-on boots.

As Amy approaches the entrance, Sonic pulls a smile across his face and waved at Amy who was surprised to see him and Vanilla. Sonic and Amy know each other since they were five years old. She also lost her mother, Amethyst, her father, Noel, and her little brother, Cam due to the "Great Disaster". After they were gone, Vanilla has taken her in as her own daughter and became an older sister-figure to her youngest daughter, Cream. Even Mayor Kate also sees her as a little sister as well. Around the village; Amy was pretty famous for her dancing skills, just like her mother and often do dance performances sometimes and her father was one of the soldiers who fought ten years ago.

For the better part of ten years, Sonic and Amy have been best friend. Even though they are "just friends", Amy also has a crush on the hedgehog due to their time together, although, she tries to hide it from him. She doesn't know if he has the same feelings for her as she does for him. She really wants to tell him how she feels but her shyness always gets in the way.

"Morning, Ames" he greeted. To be honest, Amy always loves that nickname that Sonic calls her. It has been going on for seven years now.

"Morning to you too, Sonic. Back from your morning training with Kate?" she asked.

"Just now. I could have gone all day but Kate said I don't have to push it or else I'll have an injury hamstring. You know how she is; always caution."

"Well, maybe she is right. She is your teacher and after all, she has been looking out for your well-being ever since you guys started training together" she reminded him.

Sonic scratches his quills. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Amy just smiled at his remark. She then realised that Sonic was not the only one here. She looked over to the person behind Sonic.

"Oh! Good Morning, Ms Vanilla." She respectfully bowed to her guardian. "Have you been waiting here for me?"

"Of course. I did send you into the woods for me, after all. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to a young girl like you." Vanilla feels bad for herself.

"Don't feel bad yourself. It's not your fault. It was a nice morning walk, after all." Said Amy

"I'm sure it was, but –"

"Beside, you're always taking such good care of me. This is the least I can do" Amy then reaches for her bag and pulled out something dark green. "Here, these are the herbs that you wanted, right?" It was the kind of special herb that helps anyone with her injuries. Amy then careful passes them to Vanilla.

"Oh, thank you so much." Vanilla put the herbs in her dress pouch. "They should really soothe my old wounds."

"From the cataclysm ten years ago? When those monsters attack you?" Amy asked.

Vanilla nodded. "Yes, my dear. Although, the pain does still come back from time to time but I didn't let that hold me down."

Sonic then looked at Amy. "I'm still impressed that she was able to suppress the pain and take care of Cream and you for so long."

Amy just smiles. "Well, as I recall, she was a tough cookie back then and still is."

"That's right, my dear." Said Vanilla.

"If they start to hurt again, you let me know, ok?" Amy reminded her guardian. She then lowers her head in sadness. "I still need you in the distant future. I really want you to live longer; longer than my parents, you know?"

Sonic also gets what she's feeling. They both lost their family ten years ago and they have been suffering the same kind of pain as well. But they manage to pull through along the way and begin a life anew. Even though they are orphans, they acted like a big family.

Vanilla understands her concerns for the future and how graceful the girl has become. She reminded her of Amy's mother at her age. She was also impressed of how much she has grown over the years.

"You are very kind, child. Now, do you want to come over for some tea and cake?" she asked.

"Gee, I love to but I can't, Vanilla" Amy answered.

Vanilla looked surprised. "Why not, Amy? Are you and Sonic going on a date or something?"

A red blush appears on both Sonic and Amy's face when Vanilla made that remark. They looked at each other and back at Vanilla.

"WHAT?" Sonic barked.

"Oh! No, no, no! It's n-n-nothing like th-th-that!" Amy stuttered. She looked at Sonic, who still has a surprised look on his face.

"It's just, um, just we have to go and see Cosmo!" she said. "She asks me to get some plants for her research. I have to deliver them to her as soon as possible." Sonic signs in relief as he puts his hand to his chest. He feels like his heart was about to pop out of his chest!

"Wait a minute, dear. You two can't go and see Cosmo right now" said Vanilla.

"Hmm? Why not?" Amy asked.

"It's almost time for Cosmo to go and offer prayers at the Tree of Mana."

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot." Amy remembers that her other best friend, Cosmo is one of the of the Mana maidens of Illusia. Her prayers to the Mana Tree are a scared ritual that gives thanks to the Mana goddess. Amy wants to see her plant friend but the last thing she wants to do was get in the way of Cosmo's duties. Sonic then step in front of Amy.

"Don't worry, Vanilla. We won't get in her way," Sonic said. "To be fair, Kate did mention that to me before, so yeah, you don't have to tell me twice, ok?"

Vanilla just smiles at the two teen hedgehogs. She knew she can trust them since they are all grown up.

"Very well. I will see you kids next time and thank you for the herbs, Amy." She bows to them and walks back to the village.

"We'll see you later, Ms Vanilla!" Amy said. She then turned to Sonic.

"Well, let's go see how Cosmo doing!" Sonic announce to Amy who nods in agreement as they walk through the entrance, into the Mana Village.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, with this chapter done, we still have a long way to go until the end. I manage to get an intro of another character done and next one will be up soon. I'm so sorry about last week cause it was Mother's Day and I had work that day as well so I didn't have enough time to finish this chapter, so yeah. Oh! I had TAFE so I was pretty busy**

**Also, I'm doing Project 1 for TAFE soon and some work that I was supposed to do as well that I haven't done in a MONTH! Yeah, I'm pretty lazy when it comes to TAFE work but not when it comes to coming up stories like this. Anyway, after I have finish this story, I'm also going to write up another story that going to be a crossover but you'll never guess which one it is? You guys can guess all you like if you want to, I will reveal the answer near the end of one of my other stories or this one. **

**Speaking of stories, most of you a expecting more chapters of "Kung Fu Hedgehog", right? Well, I will continue that story, just be patience and I might get it done before and during the three-week holiday coming up. **

**Lastly, I'll try to get these done weekly or every two weeks whatever I have time on my hand but I do have a three-week holiday coming up so I do have enough time.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Children of Mana or Sonic related characters. They are property of **__**Square Enix**__** (the guys behind Final Fantasy) and Sega**_


End file.
